videojuegosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Videojuego bishōjo
Un , también conocido como juego de chicas hermosas es un tipo de videojuego japonés centrado en las interacciones con personajes de chicas atractivas con características estéticas típicas del manga y anime. La mayoría de los juegos bishōjo contienen algún tipo de elemento de romanticismo o seducción, y algunos de ellos pueden llegar a ser de tipo pornográfico. Este género de videojuego es más que nada un fenómeno de Japón y conforma un importante segmento de la industria de juegos en ese país, con juegos que han vendido más de un millón de copias, convirtiéndose así en el mercado de videojuegos de un solo jugador más grande de este país. En cambio, en los países europeos, y en la mayoría de los países de Occidente, la industria pornográfica y la industria de juegos y de películas tienen una clara separación. La industria japonesa de juegos bishōjo tiene muy poca presencia fuera de Asia. Sin embargo, debido a marcadas diferencias culturales, son pocos los títulos de este género que han sido traducidos o comercializados de forma masiva fuera del este asiático. En Occidente, el género bishōjo permanece como uno de los géneros menos conocidos dentro de la gran gama de géneros de videojuegos. Comúnmente los juegos bishōjo también caen bajo géneros como renai games, simulador de citas, eroge, y novelas visuales. Características Jugabilidad , un género comúnmente encontrado dentro de los juegos bishōjo.]] Dado que los elementos bishōjo pueden ser otorgados a prácticamente cualquier tipo de juego, la jugabilidad en los juegos bishōjo varía drásticamente. Por ejemplo, "Gals Panic" es una variante del juego clásico Qix donde el objetivo es revelar 80% o más imágenes de una chica, Money Idol Exchanger es un juego de rompecabezas comparable con la serie Magical Drop (que es catalogada por algunos también como juego bishōjo). En algunos casos, se utilizan imágenes de chicas como recompensa por un juego habilidoso, como es el caso de strip Mahjong. En otros juegos, el aspecto bishōjo esta presente de forma más amplia y relaciona con el juego: en la mayoría de los ren'ai game, el objetivo es el de seleccionar las líneas de conversación correctas mientras se habla con un personaje femenino para incrementar su medidor de amor. Este tipo de juego se asemeja a los géneros de videojuegos RPG y aventura. Muchos resultan muy lineales y en esencia son novelas de romance interactivas para hombres (comúnmente llamadas novelas visuales). Hoy en día la mayoría de los juegos bishōjo continúan siendo 2D, en contraste con el resto de los títulos en la industria de los juegos, los cuales en su mayoría han pasado al 3D. La razón principal es que los juegos bishōjo se centran principalmente en los personajes en vez de los paisajes, y para este propósito, los mapas de bits 2D continúan viéndose mejor que los modelos 3D (los cuales tienden a bloquear las escenas cuando son vistos de cerca). La ventaja principal del modelado 3D sería en todo caso una animación más nítida y realista, aunque suele ser descartado principalmente por el aspecto de inacabado y en ocasiones falso de los personajes 3D, además de los costos adicionales de producción que representan este tipo de trabajos. Tokimeki Memorial 3 (2001) fue el primer juego bishōjo en tener todos sus personajes modelados en 3D, aunque sus ventas fueron menores a las esperadas, lo que quizás desalentó a otros desarrolladores sobre la posibilidad del cambio de 2D a 3D al momento de desarrollar juegos bishōjo. La mayoría de los bishōjo hoy en día, son en esencia secuencias de imágenes 2D con texto y voz agregada. Contenido pornográfico Un concepto erróneo, común en Occidente, es el de relacionar los juegos bishōjo y la pornografía de forma intrínseca. Frecuentemente se asume que todas las vertientes del género incluyen escenas e imágenes sexuales de forma explicita. Sin embargo, esto no es necesariamente cierto; aunque existe una cantidad considerable de títulos pornográficos en el mercado, incluyendo títulos basados enteramente en la pornografía hardcore, la gran mayoría de los títulos populares, incluyendo todos los que están disponibles para videoconsolas caseras, no contienen material pornográfico. Los títulos pornográficos pueden ser divididos en dos tipos, aquellos basados completamente en la temática pornográfica, y los que utilizan imágenes pornográficas como un modo de recompensar al jugador. Mientras que los juegos con contenido sexual fuerte incluyen escenas de sexo de forma constante, al mismo modo que las películas pornográficas de Occidente, la mayoría de los títulos comerciales evitan mostrar escenas sexuales hasta muy entrado el final de la trama. Por ejemplo, la versión pornográfica del popular juego Kanon posee contenido sexual en solo un 10% de las escenas. Otro ejemplo es ''To Heart 2: X Rated'', el cual contiene 458 escenas individuales, de las cuales aproximadamente unas 170 son explicitas. El resultado total -- cerca del 37% -- algo alto para los juegos comerciales de este tipo aunque el contenido explícito se mantiene como un subconjunto del juego en su totalidad a pesar de que éste es promocionado como un título para adultos. Por consiguiente, incluso cuando un juego posee contenido pornográfico, este a menudo no es la atracción principal. Se le suele prestar mayor atención al desarrollo de una historia atractiva al igual que a la apariencia estética de las imágenes de chicas atractivas, incluso cuando estas aparecen con ropa. El contenido pornográfico de los juegos bishōjo está regulado por la EOCS (Ethics Organization of Computer Software), la organización encargada de clasificar el contenido de los videojuegos dentro de la industria japonesa. La pornografía esta prohibida en todos los títulos para videoconsolas, y a los juegos de computadora se les asigna una clasificación especial alertando sobre su contenido e indicando el público al cual va dirigido. Por otro lado, al igual que la mayor parte de la pornografía en Japón, las imágenes explícitas son normalmente censuradas mostrando patrones de mosaicos o barras sobre las áreas genitales logrando de este modo obedecer las leyes japonesas de decencia. En cuanto a terminología se refiere, los juegos pornográficos bishōjo son frecuentemente catalogados como "juegos hentai" en Occidente, sin embargo, este término no suele ser utilizado en el idioma japonés. En Japón, se les suele llamar con frecuencia ero-games, o eroge. Representación de la mujer La representación de la mujer en los juegos bishōjo varía, pero existen dos generalizaciones que se pueden hacer con seguridad. La primera, la mayoría de las chicas son casi "perfectas", según la definición de perfección dada por los diseñadores de videojuegos. Por lo tanto, es raro encontrar en este tipo de juegos, por ejemplo, personajes obesos o poco atractivos. Una segunda generalidad es que los personajes son altamente femeninos (según las tendencias prevalecientes en Japón sobre los papeles de géneros): en los casos donde las chicas muestran una apariencia pueril, éstas pueden ser encontradas lindas o femeninas bajo una fachada pseudomasculina. Existen dos escenarios particularmente comunes: las escuelas secundarias japonesas y las atmósferas medievales, tierras pseudo-europeas de fantasía. Esto refleja la penetrabilidad dentro de la cultura popular japonesa (especialmente las vertientes del manga dōjinshi), aunque otra posible razón sea probablemente la oportunidad de proveer atuendos interesantes a las chicas. Los escenarios de educación secundaria permiten vestir a los personajes con el tan idolatrado uniforme escolar japonés (el cual tiende a ser presentado con colores brillantes poco realistas), mientras que los escenarios de fantasía permiten desde trajes de brujas hasta princesas, sin dejar de mencionar los de criaturas fantásticas como hadas y catgirls. Cuando los juegos toman lugar en algún otro escenario, se tienden a explorar otras posibilidades de moda, por ejemplo, el juego Pia Carrot se ubica en un restaurante, probablemente para vestir a las chicas con elaborados uniformes de camareras. Las chicas de los juegos bishōjo son percibidas por la mayor parte de la audiencia occidental como más jóvenes de lo que ellos preferirían. Los personajes actúan con frecuencia como niñas, sus voces son comúnmente agudas, y se pueden frustrar fácilmente y lanzar rabietas mostrando un temperamento infantil (cabe decir que éste es un fenómeno común en Japón incluso para jóvenes adultas que rondan los 20 años de edad). Los personajes ficticios de chicas que aparentan lucir y comportarse como niñas son descritas por los japoneses con el término moé (萌え), una característica que se busca a menudo en los personajes de los juegos bishōjo. La razones por la que se le dan estos rasgos a los personajes no siempre son meramente sexuales, en ocasiones se intenta presentar un personaje lindo y cariñoso que sea dependiente y apoyado por el jugador. De hecho, el papel de "hermana menor" es uno que se repite a menudo en los juegos bishōjo. Un juego muy popular que se enfatiza en las características moé es Sister Princess, basado en la premisa de que el jugador adquiera no menos de 12 hermanas menores. Los juegos bishōjo en su mayoría envuelven dibujos de chicas estilo anime y no imágenes de chicas reales. Existen varias razones para ello. Primero, los trabajos artísticos de anime permiten mostrar una feminidad muy marcada y un gran sentido de fantasía, algo que no se logra con imágenes de mujeres reales. Segundo, dado que muchos personajes de los juegos bishōjo lucen como menores de edad (o al menos se comportan y tienen proporciones físicas de menores), el uso del estilo anime permite a los estudios de juegos bishōjo de contenido adulto evitar las penalidades de las leyes japonesas de pornografía infantil, la cual no prohíbe la representación simulada de personajes que aparentan una edad menor a los 18 años. Aún así, es común encontrar carátulas en los juegos que afirman que teóricamente todos los personajes tienen una edad superior a los 18 años. Existen también razones más circunstanciales, por ejemplo, los personajes de anime lucían mejor en las pantallas de las computadoras al comienzo del auge en la industria de los videojuegos, cuando los colores eran más limitados. Representación del hombre Aunque los personajes masculinos no son infrecuentes, estos reciben menos tiempo en pantalla, y el personaje que representa al jugador casi nunca aparece, cuando esto ocurre, su rostro suele estar fuera de la pantalla u oculto de otro modo. En ocasiones, esto es llevado a los extremos, donde la única aparición del hombre es en las escenas de sexo como un pene que entra desde el lado de la pantalla, o sin parte alguna visible, lo que comúnmente es llamado el "síndrome del pene invisible". Los hombres en los juegos bishōjo no son necesariamente ultra masculinos aunque si pueden ser afeminados. Dos arquetipos comunes en los personajes que representan al jugador son el de machista mezquino y el enclenque herido de amor, ambos logrando ser adorados por las mujeres a pesar de sus defectos. Industria La industria de los juegos bishōjo esta estrechamente ligada con la industria del anime y manga japonés. Estos comparten muchas convenciones en común: por ejemplo, es común encontrar tanto en los juegos bishōjo como en el anime un breve video de apertura que muestra los personajes principales, además del contenido pornográfico que se puede encontrar tanto en los juegos como en el anime y manga. Muchos juegos populares han sido adaptados a anime y manga, y muchos juegos son derivados de anime bishōjo. Las tres industrias se encuentran y son sustentadas por la misma base de talento, la comunidad artística japonesa de dōjinshi, al mismo tiempo que posee el mismo perfil de clientes asiduos, llamados en ocasiones "otaku". en Tokio, Japón, permiten a los fanáticos de los juegos bishōjo adquirir productos relacionados con sus juegos favoritos.]] Algunos grupos dōjin producen juegos bishōjo, muchos con el objetivo de formar posteriormente alguna compañía real o ser contratados por una de las grandes compañías en la industria. Debido al poco tiempo de programación requerido y la relativamente pequeña cantidad de contenido necesario en un juego bishōjo, la barrera para entrar en esta industria es algo baja, por lo que cada año surgen docenas de nuevas compañías. Sin embargo, como en muchas industrias del entretenimiento, aquellas industrias con mayor dinámica son las ganadoras, por lo que unos pocos estudios se encuentran al tope de la industria y recaudan mayor cantidad de dinero en ventas mientras que el resto obtiene poco más que nada. Para sobrevivir en ese mercado tan competitivo, las compañías necesitan ser mucho mejores que sus competidores, o buscar satisfacer un mercado en particular. Esto explica la continua producción de juegos bishōjo con contenido adulto a pesar de ser un mercado mucho más pequeño. Una parte substancial del ingreso de la industria proviene de la comercialización. Muchos fanáticos idolatran a personajes particulares de sus juegos favoritos y están dispuestos a pagar grandes sumas por artículos como carteles, muñecas, y accesorios que los representen. Existen también varias convenciones donde se venden artículos orientados a los fanáticos bishōjo, como el popular mercado de dōjinshi, Comiket, en Tokio, Japón. Debido a la representación mayoritaria de mujeres en los personajes de juegos bishōjo, el mercado está compuesto en su gran mayoría por hombres. Sin embargo, para el año 2000 algunos desarrolladores comenzaron a expandir su mercado creando juegos dirigidos a chicas que presentaban jóvenes atractivos en sus personajes (bishōnen). El más conocido y comercial de estos títulos es el experimento de Konami, Tokimeki Memorial: Girl's side (2002). Han aparecido incluso una pequeña cantidad de juegos eróticos que presentan relaciones homosexuales hombre-hombre (juegos yaoi), los cuales surgen tomando como base la subcultura paralela de anime y manga yaoi. A pesar de esto, la población femenina en el mercado bishōjo sólo ocupa una muy pequeña parte de la industria. Los juegos bishōjo para ordenadores personales suelen venderse en tiendas especiales o secciones reservadas para clientes de más de 18 años. Sin embargo, los juegos bishōjo para videoconsolas, que son en general menos explícitos, se venden junto a otros videojuegos regulares. En la actualidad, son lanzados docenas de juegos bishōjo cada mes, y prácticamente todas las tiendas de videojuegos en Japón mantienen un espacio considerable designado para éstos. Los juegos inicialmente pueden ser relativamente costosos si se compara con los mercados occidentales de videojuegos, fluctuando en su mayoría entre los 8.000 y 10.000 yen (aproximadamente €75-€95) cada uno, aunque luego éstos pueden ser comprados de segunda mano a precios más económicos. Historia Años 1980 Los juegos bishōjo comenzaron a aparecer en Japón al comienzo de los días de la computación personal. Se puede decir que el primer juego bishōjo comercializado en Japón apareció en el año 1982 y fue Night Life de la desarrolladora Koei (Kōei) (aunque guarda poca semejanza con los juegos de hoy día). A comienzos del género casi todos los juegos eran de tipo pornográfico. Los primeros juegos bishōjo no fueron demasiado populares y sus gráficos estaban limitados a 16 colores o menos. Un juego que se destacó notablemente fue Tenshitachi no gogo (1985) de la compañía Jast, el precursor de los simuladores de citas modernos. En comparación con otros juegos bishōjo de aventura de la época, éste tenía un grado de detalle del cual los juegos anteriores carecían. Éste fue también el primer videojuego bishōjo en utilizar de forma reconocible el estilo artístico del anime moderno: los personajes poseían grandes ojos y narices y bocas muy pequeñas mientras que el resto del cuerpo mantenía proporciones básicamente normales, características que hoy poseen prácticamente todos los juegos del género. Antes de 1985, las chicas eran dibujadas generalmente con proporciones normales de un adulto o con proporciones de niñas pero con cabezas muy grandes si se comparaban con sus cuerpos, lo que se conoce en el medio como super deformed. Algunos juegos incluían elementos de dominación y brutalidad. Este tipo de juegos llamó la atención nacional en Japón en 1986 con el lanzamiento de 177 de la desarrolladora dB-soft, un juego en donde el jugador representa a un violador (el título del juego tiene su origen del número de la Ley japonesa que criminaliza la violación). 177 no fue el primer juego diseñado utilizando esa premisa, aunque a diferencia de otros predecesores este contenía escenas inusualmente explícitas. El juego causó debate en el Parlamento japonés y fue eventualmente recogido y vuelto a lanzar en una versión donde se removieron la mayoría de las escenas controversiales. como el que aparece en la imagen. (1984)]] Un hecho poco conocido es que la mayoría de las compañías que dominan el mercado de los videojuegos en Japón tienen sus comienzos con títulos de juegos bishōjo algo sombríos. Koei por ejemplo, es conocida hoy en día más que nada por sus juegos de acción y estrategia como Dynasty Warriors, y Enix por sus videojuegos de rol, como el popular Dragon Quest. Pero un detalle que éstos no mencionan en sus páginas de Internet es que ambas compañías lanzaron al mercado media docena de juegos con contenido pornográfico en los años 1980. Por ejemplo, uno de los juegos lanzados por Enix en el año 1983 fue Lolita Syndrome, el cual consistía en cinco mini juegos que presentaban estilizados dibujos de chicas cuyas edades podrían aparentar los diez años. Uno de estos mini juegos consistía en lanzarle cuchillos a una de estas chicas para quitarle su ropa. Algunas de los principales compañías en los años 1980 eran Koei, Enix, PSK, ASCII y Jast. Los dos sistemas principales que permitían jugar juegos bishōjo en los años 1980 eran el FM-7 y el PC-8801 y sus variantes, siendo el último el más que dominaba el mercado. Ambas computadoras nunca fueron distribuidas ni comercializadas fuera del mercado japonés. A finales de los ochenta, algunos juegos estaban disponibles para el MSX. Años 1990 La industria posteriormente inclinó su desarrollo del hardware exclusivo de Japón, a la creciente plataforma DOS, y a finales de la década, al sistema operativo Microsoft Windows. Durante los años noventa, el género de los juegos bishōjo pasó de ser uno de los más innovadores y avanzados tecnológicamente (debido a sus detallados gráficos 2D que requerían una gran capacidad de almacenamiento para las computadoras de la época) a uno de los menos (tras la implantación de los gráficos 3D en muchos de los géneros de videojuegos más populares). Es por ello que hoy en día las compañías de juegos bishōjo reclutan principalmente en su personal a artistas y escritores, a diferencia de las compañías de juegos regulares en donde uno de los elementos más cambiante e importante es el trabajo de programación. A principio de los noventa la atmósfera hacia los juegos bishōjo en Japón se tornó cada vez más hostil. En 1989, el asesino en serie Tsutomu Miyazaki fue arrestado y fue revelado por los medios noticiosos que éste era consumidor de manga lolicon, causando una oposición generalizada hacia el manga pornográfico, la cultura otaku y todo lo que pudiera estar relacionado con ésta. Luego, en noviembre de 1991 ocurrió un incidente en donde un estudiante de escuela intermedio robó un juego adulto bishōjo, como resultado hubo un incremento en el escrutinio policial hacia minoristas y fabricantes de este tipo de juegos. Varias prefecturas comenzaron a remover los juegos de sus estantes y a clasificarlos como obscenos. De cara ante una posible censura total por parte del gobierno, en 1992 la industria de los juegos bishōjo creó el Computer Software Rinri Kikō (que significa "Organización Ética para el Software de Computadora", comúnmente abreviada EOCS o Sofu-rin), encargada de establecer pautas sobre empaques y contenidos aceptables. Está organización se encargó de estabilizar el descontrol de títulos con contenido potencialmente perturbador existente durante la década de los ochenta y comenzó a identificar el contenido de los juegos en el empaque. Una vez alejada la controversia y visto un progreso en la tecnología tanto de desarrollo como de clasificación de los juegos bishōjo, los años 1990 significaron un auge sumamente significativo en la industria de este género. Un momento crucial para la industria fue el lanzamiento de Dōkyūsei en 1992 por parte de la desarrolladora ELF. Dōkyūsei, cuyo estilo de juego se centraba en conocer chicas y seducirlas, estableció las convenciones estándares para el género de simulación de citas. Otro lanzamiento importante fue la adaptación para la videoconsola PlayStation de Tokimeki Memorial en 1995, el cual vendió más de un millón de copias. Tokimeki Memorial fue el primer simulador de citas en presentar buenos gráficos, voces grabadas en todos los diálogos y un sistema de juego similar al de los videojuegos de rol. Para que este resultara accesible a una audiencia más comercial, este prescindió de elementos eróticos, buscando crear más que nada una atmósfera "romántica". La popular serie de juegos bishōjo Sakura Wars, de Sega, cuyo primer título fue publicado en 1996 para la videoconsola Sega Saturn, también prescindió de los elementos eróticos. Sin embargo, la novedad de este radicaba en que no sólo contenía elementos típicos de los juegos de aventura, sino que incluyó además un sistema de combate táctico basado en el de títulos como Tactics Ogre. A finales de los años noventa, ha habido una tendencia a presentar mejores tramas en los juegos comerciales bishōjo. Dos juegos particularmente destacables en este aspecto son To Heart de la compañía Leaf lanzado en 1997, y Kanon de Key, en 1999. A pesar de que la jugabilidad no va más allá de desplazar el texto en pantalla, estos se han convertido en iconos dado la calidad de sus tramas y sus elaborados personajes. Ambos fueron lanzados originalmente en una versión para computadoras personales que incluía escenas eróticas, las cuales fueron posteriormente removidas en sus adaptaciones para videoconsolas. Hoy día la industria ha crecido en gran medida, la mayoría de las editoriales hacen sus lanzamientos para los sistemas operativos Windows, aunque algunos de los títulos más exitosos y menos pornográficos son también lanzados en el mercado de las videoconsolas (las principales videoconsolas utilizadas para los juegos bishōjo durante los años noventa fueron la Sega Saturn y Sega Dreamcast). De hecho, las principales editoriales japonesas de juegos se centran principalmente en el mercado de las videoconsolas, y aun siendo poco populares los juegos occidentales de computadora en el mercado japonés, hoy día la mayoría de los juegos de un solo jugador distribuidos en Japón para computadoras personales son juegos bishōjo. Sin embargo, a diferencia del resto de los géneros en la industria japonesa de los videojuegos, el género bishōjo nunca se ha comercializado de manera significativa en los mercados extranjeros. Juegos bishōjo en Occidente Reacciones En Occidente, y en especial en los Estados Unidos, la discusión respecto a los juegos bishōjo esta ampliamente plagada de disconformidad y desaprobación hacia lo pornográfico. El debate tiende a estar notablemente dividido, por un lado, los críticos que condenan al género en su totalidad dictándolo de pornográfico, y por el otro los entusiastas negando esta generalización fervientemente. Sin embargo, esta cuestión no causa tanta controversia en Japón. Los intentos para mercadear masivamente los juegos bishōjo en Occidente han causado en su mayoría cierto grado de controversia pública. Un ejemplo de ello es el intento de mercadeo del juego Princess Maker 2 en los Estados Unidos, el cual nunca fue lanzado oficialmente, pero que algunos periódicos y críticos acusaron de sexista, sumado al pequeño alboroto que causó en los medios la publicación previo a su lanzamiento de una captura de pantalla que contenía desnudos. Princess Maker atrajo una atención negativa debido al hecho de que fue un videojuego ampliamente promocionado a diferencia de otros que han pasado por desapercibido al ser presentados como enteramente pornográficos. La historieta dōjinshi en red, Megatokyo, popular entre seguidores occidentales del anime, especialmente de los Estados Unidos, está inspirado en gran parte en los juegos ren'ai . Megatokyo por un lado idealiza los juegos bishōjo mientras que de forma simultánea expresa al mismo nivel otro tipo de crítica comúnmente utilizada en Occidente contra éstos: los jugadores recurren a éstos como una forma de escape debido a que son inadaptados sociales. (Este tipo de crítica también se puede encontrar en Japón aunque de un modo algo diferente: véase otaku.) Términos relacionados Existen varios términos que pueden ser equivalentes en uso a "juego bishōjo", tanto en el idioma japonés como en su uso en Occidente, y existe cierta discusión sobre sus usos correctos y que con frecuencia corresponden a géneros dentro de los juegos bishōjo. No existe un consenso claro sobre el significado exacto de muchos de estos términos. Las dificultades de nombramiento reflejan los límites fluidos del género, así como un alejamiento a la naturaleza pornográfica de algunos de estos juegos. En términos generales, el concepto "juego de anime" puede ser considerado el más abarcador, colocando a los demás nombres como subgéneros de este. A continuación los términos más utilizados en la actualidad: * Juego bishōjo (o juego de chicas hermosas) — Este término designa cualquier videojuego que involucra la aparición de dibujos de chicas hermosas con características estéticas comunes de personajes de manga y anime. La palabra japonesa "bishōjo" significa literalmente "chica joven bonita". * Juego yaoi, BL game — Juego "bishōnen" dirigido principalmente a chicas en donde el tema central consiste en relacionar hombres jóvenes en relaciones homosexuales. La mayoría de estos juegos caen bajo el género de novela visual. * Simulador de citas — Este término designa a un pequeño subgénero dentro de los juegos bishōjo enfocado específicamente en citas, siendo el más famoso de los títulos de este género Tokimeki Memorial. Sin embargo, el término es utilizado con frecuencia en Occidente para describir cualquier género de simulación amorosa. * Eroge (エロゲー), H game , juego Hentai (変態) — Este término es utilizado con frecuencia en Occidente para referirse a juegos de anime que muestran de forma explicita escenas eróticas o pornográficas. La "H" es la letra utilizada en Japón para referirse a contenido sexual, y "erogē" es una abreviación de "juego erótico". El término "hentai", que significa "pervertido" en japonés, no es utilizado para describir este tipo de juegos en Japón, pero sí es común en Occidente. En Japón, los H game son generalmente vendidos exclusivamente para ordenadores personales, dado que muchas compañías manufactureras como Sony y Nintendo por lo general se rehúsan a licenciar juegos pornográficos para sus sistemas. * Ren'ai game (恋愛ゲーム) o Love sim — "Ren'ai" es la palabra japonesa para romance. Este término describe a juegos de aventura enfocados en interacciones románticas con chicas estilo anime. En términos generales es usado para describir juegos con poco o ningún contenido pornográfico, o en donde el contenido erótico no es el tema central del juego. Para describir juegos con contenido pornográfico fuerte se suele preferir el término eroge. * Raiser sim — Éste es un subgénero en donde el objetivo es "desarrollar" un personaje femenino, entrenándolo y educándolo para incrementar sus atributos (generalmente cuantificado numéricamente). Se asemeja a los juegos de rol excepto que el objetivo es mejorar un personaje que no representa al jugador, siendo más parecido a una mascota virtual. Un ejemplo clásico es Princess Maker, en donde el objetivo del jugador es convertir a una chica en una princesa. Otro ejemplo es el juego Wonder Project J2 para la consola N64 que presenta a una chica robot huérfana. Muchos juegos eroge parten de esta premisa, en donde el personaje a "desarrollar" es usualmente algún tipo de esclava sexual. * Novela visual — Este término es utilizado para referirse a juegos de anime que están particularmente centrados en una historia, o contienen en sus escritos una narración similar a la de una novela. Con frecuencia el texto aparece en la pantalla completa (cubriendo la imagen de fondo) o en una caja de texto situada en el fondo de la pantalla. Algunos ejemplos de novelas visuales incluyen To Heart (disponible solo en Japón) y Kana Imōto (también mercadeado en Occidente). Incluso, muchos juegos japoneses que no son estrictamente juegos bishōjo contienen elementos del género. Muchos videojuegos japoneses de rol considerablemente comerciales incluyen apariciones de personajes atractivos de chicas estilo anime (como Tifa Lockhart de Final Fantasy VII), aunque éstos no son considerados juegos bishōjo a menos que esté sea un aspecto central en el juego. Referencias * Anóninmo. [http://www1.odn.ne.jp/~cag90280/1980/1980.htm Kisei-mae no sekai]. 2000. (Galería de carátulas digitalizadas de juegos los años 1980 con descripciones en japonés, algunas de ellas de títulos pornográficos.) * Kinsella, Sharon. "Otaku and the amateur manga movement". Journal of Japanese Studies Volumen 24, número 2 (Verano de 1998). Se puede encontrar una versión provisional en http://www.kinsellaresearch.com/nerd.html. * Trzepacz, Tim. "Gainax's premier computer game was set to come to the US. So what happened?". * Yukino, Yoshi. "Girl Games Come of Age". 2000. Véase también *Hentai Categoría:Géneros de videojuegos